Bajo la lluvia
by atadalove
Summary: Dolor, pena, frustración... todo eso y más siente su corazón dolido, destrozado, SOLO. Ella, en medio de las personas, se desahoga y a paso firme se dirigue a un lugar, en donde ÉL la espera con una sonrisa. Lástima que ella no lo vé. Te invito a lee


_Hola naruhineros... hoy les traigo un one-shot especial. Fue inspirado de "Tango interior de Fania Herrara", una escritora de mi pais, (República Dominicada) es lindo pero... bueno, ustedes dirán._

lOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI-SAMA... ... ... ... "yo los secuestré" jejejejeje...

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ Bajo la lluvia ❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, ella caminaba. En su trayecto dejó caer sobre sí las más copiosas lluvias que alguna vez sintió. Caminaba sin mirar alrededor pero nadie corría para cubrirse… los pájaros seguían cantando y las personas reían. Es lluvia cerrada, ¿cómo es posible?

Ella sonríe con pasar y para nada recuerda las noches en vela que mientras mirando unas antiguas fotos gritaba de dolor; ni los rogos que gritaba al cielo pidiendo una devolución que jamás recibió. Simplemente sonrió… con melancolía.

Como un fuerte trueno escuchó a su corazón mientras se quebraba; no pudo evitarlo… ha perdido algo y la lluvia aumenta de intensidad. Se suponía que el atardecer sería soleado con nubes dispersas acompañadas por la suave brisa, pero llovió y en vez de quedarse en casa Hinata Hyuga salió a caminar y... ¡mírela usted ahí! Hecha ahora un paño empapado y sonriendo con melancolía. Lleva consigo un par de flores que una vez la hicieron tan feliz.

La lluvia cae por su rostro, baja por sus labios y mojan su ser.

Su caminar la llevó a una hermosa colina; un lugar hermoso en donde se puede ver el atardecer y el amanecer con mucha claridad. Suspiró con pesar; estaba donde quería y mientras miraba el cielo llevó su mano libre al pecho, dentro está su corazón con el descontrolado ritmo que hacer teñir su vida y su imaginación, que sin previo aviso la lleva hasta un balcón decorado con hermosas flores y una linda balada sonando de fondo. Frente a ella… un hombre.  
>Es tonto si se piensa.<p>

Hinata baila… y uno… y dos…  
>Su acompañante la sostiene.<p>

_-"Sólo vivo del recuerdo. Sin ti no soy nada." _–El sol de tan hermoso lugar empieza a dar paso a la oscuridad y las estrellas empiezan a despertar.

_-"La alegría que ayer sentí, hoy no está." _–Se va haciendo pequeño el lugar para el vigoroso baile. Sus manos agarran firmes los hombros de su acompañante y él la acerca más. Es un baile que presencian las estrellas.

_-"No es lo mismo que a tus ojos, que me miran con cariño y los cerraba con un beso."_–Su acompañante la gira y se juntan otra vez. Hinata percibe su aroma… rico. Se aferra a él con más fuera y suspira.

_-"Mi cárcel está en tus brazos y mi condena en tu cuerpo." _–Giro rápido a la derecha y nuevamente juntan sus cuerpos.

_-"Si yo tuviera un corazón, el mismo que perdí" _–El bailarín de humo le levanta una pierna y ella envuelve su cintura. Él la acaricia.

_-"La alegría que ayer sentí, hoy no está." _–Firmemente agarra a su pareja y se deja caer de espaldas. Él la sostiene con una mano y la otra recorre su cuerpo desde su rostro hasta sus piernas.

Hinata está empapada; su acompañante no. Desde su cabellera rubia hasta sus pies, está impecable. Ella siente sus caricias.

_-"Si yo olvidara aquel pasado. Si todo fuera como antes." _–La luna llena se hace presente siendo un testigo más de aquel vigoroso baile. _–"Me arrastraría a tu ilusión para llorar tu amor."_–Una nota asciende como un quejido largo. Más arriba, más… donde las manos no pueden alcanzarla. Un giro a la izquierda y… Hinata se queda con los brazos extendidos. Sola otra vez. El bailarín se esfuma y el corazón de Hinata se quiebra. Vuelve a sentir la lluvia mojar su rostro. Abre los ojos y descubre que aún se encuentra en la colina, donde las copiosas lluvias mojan su alma. Lleva su vista al ya oscurecido cielo.

_-"Si pudiera alcanzarte… te amaría otra vez." _–Con su mano trata de secar su rostro. En vano. Se vuelve a humedecer. Baja su rostro y cierra los ojos pensando en él… su amor. El mismo que tras haber saltado a un río para salvarle la vida, no pudo salvarse de ser arrastrado y ella… lo vio morir.

_-"Si hubiese sido valiente, estarías junto a mí."_–Alzó la vista al cielo, a tiempo para ver una estrella fugaz. Nuevamente su rostro fue humedecido.

_-"Si pudiera volver amar. La alegría que ayer sentí, hoy ya no está." _–Una fresca brisa la abraza tocando su cuerpo y su alma. Mira su mano, donde están el par de flores y las acomoda en el suelo cubriendo un gravado. Suspira con pesar y vuelve a ponerse de pie. La brisa sopla más fuerte.

_-"Te amo." _–Escuchó en un susurro mientras la brisa la acaricia y… sonríe, pero no de tristeza sino alegremente. Sabe que él la espera y que pronto se verán. Mientras su pelo danza al compás del aire, las últimas gotas de lluvia caen y Hinata emprende su camino de regreso.

En la colina, una figura traslúcida de un hombre sonríe. Abre sus alas y se desvanece mirando el lento caminar de su amada, que había sido mojada por las lluvias de su alma.

Ya muy entrada la noche, la brisa hace su recorrido llevándose en un soplo las flores amarillas que cubrían un escrito:

**❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤**  
><strong>"Naruto Uzumaki<strong>  
><strong>1980-2005<strong>  
><em><strong>El amor viaja a través del tiempo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Te amo Hinata."<strong>_  
><strong>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤<em>_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_

¿A quién no le gustó?...

No me maten por favor... prometo subir shot más alegres

pero por ahora esa es la inspiración que me llega y debo aprovecharla... jejeje

Estoy en el período de escrivir mucho y pronto se me pasará, mientras espero deleitarlos con mis escritos y hacerlos suspirar de amor, dolor (?), intriga... etc, etc, etc...

bueno... creo que me falta algo... ... ... ... ... ¡ah sí, verdad!, **FIN** NO ES LA PALABRA QUE BUSCO, SINO UN **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO ONE-SHOT!**

_❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤ __❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤_


End file.
